


In the Moondust

by Galacticbunny



Series: Stars and Sadness: Jakeith [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Amnesty) - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Just two boys stargazing





	In the Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before my other one-shot just an FYI.

 

The night was warm as Jake walked through the forest toward a clearing, Keith was next to him holding a blanket and a basket for their late night picnic. Jake was practically jumping out of his skin as he walked. He had wanted to go stargazing since the beginning of summer however something always came up and so neither of them got to go till tonight. 

 

The two reached one of the clearings in the forest. It was almost pitch black out and even with Jake’s inhuman sight, it was still hard for him to see. Keith pulling out a flashlight and turned it on so they could see where they were going. 

 

“This looks like a good spot,” Keith said stopping and starting to go through their things. “I’m so excited! I love the stars so much you have no idea.” Jake said staring up at the now dark sky. The stars were starting to show up, it was still weird since they looked so different from the ones he once knew. That didn’t matter now, unlike Dani he never liked those stars however every once in a while for just a moment he thinks he’s back in Sylvan. 

 

He doesn’t regret what he did. 

 

Keith had finished setting up the blanket and was now sitting on it. He had a basket next to him filled with different foods and canned soda. Jake smiled as he walked over, Keith opened up his arms and Jake sat down and curled up in Keith’s arms. Jake was compared to everyone around him was very tiny. 

 

Keith was quite large even for a human. He stood at 6’3 and was had broad shoulders and strong arms. Jake looked at them and found he fit perfectly in them. Keith held Jake close as the two just stared up at the night sky for a long moment. Then Keith reached over and pulled out a can of soda handing it to Jake. 

 

“Oh, snap is this what I think it is?” Jake said cracking open the caffeinated soft drink. Keith grinned. “You said that coca cola is your favorite.” He said before kissing Jake’s cheek. Jake couldn’t help but smile. Mama didn’t let him have caffeine not after what Dani and he did in the summer of 1994. That involved four 2 liters, a thing of mentos, a stopwatch, and a pitchfork. 

 

_ Fun times _ . 

 

“I wish I knew what all of the constellations were so I could point them out to you, but I only know a few,” Jake said before taking a long sip of his soda. “Mhmm.” Keith hummed burying his face into Jake’s blond hair. “Are you even listening to me?” 

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

“You ass you are not!” Jake said a half giggle escaping as he lightly allowed Keith, he made him make a quiet oof noise. 

 

“Look it’s hard to listen when you're too damn cute! You also smell really nice.” He said wrapping his arms around Jake’s small form. He buried his face into his neck. “When you talk it’s really relaxing.” 

 

Jake couldn’t help but feel touched. “Thanks, babe.” He turned his head and kissed Keith on the forehead. “I really like talking to you.” 

 

“You're my everything, you know that right?” Keith said, Jake turned his head so the two were staring at each other. Their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. Jake could see all the little details on Keith’s face. Like a scar that had long since faded from when he was a child or how many freckles littered his nose and cheeks. Or how his eyes were a deep brown and seemed to absorb all light. 

 

_ All the little things.  _

 

“I know, and you're my everything.” The two just stared each other for the longest time, it seemed as if all time had stopped and it was just the two of them. Then Keith looked up toward the sky. 

“I don’t need the stars in the night,” Keith said looking up then back to Jake. “I’ve found my treasure and I’m looking at him.” He smiled before kissing Jake’s forehead. Jake couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> When you need to write something sweet because you killed everyone with your last fic. I'm probably going to write another angst fic in the future because I have no self-control.


End file.
